Weekends
by LilMissJenny
Summary: Written for the Good Wife Fic-a-thon on Live Journal, Prompt: "Alicia/Will. Grace, Zach, Peter: "mom, where are you? we're at the apartment." "uhhhh..." because the weekends were supposed to be their time." Just a fluffy little Willicia oneshot with Zach and Grace and a little jealous Peter for good measure. AU Season 3 where Alicia divorces Peter and Will meets her kids.


Oneshot for the 2014 Good Wife Live-Journal Fic-a-thon.

This is unbeta'd and written at 3am so I am sorry for any mistakes.

Set in an alternate season 3, where Alicia filed for divorce before 'Closing Arguments' and Will was allowed to meet her kids. M for a little bit of Willicia alone time.

Prompt: "Alicia/Will. Grace, Zach, Peter: "mom, where are you? we're at the apartment." "uhhhh..." because the weekends were supposed to be _their_ time."

**I own nothing recognisable. **

"Grace, wait, let's talk!" Peter tries to calm his daughter as she pushes open the door to Alicia's apartment.

"No, you bring your 26 year-old girlfriend to dinner with us and you expect me to stay with you tonight, NO! I am too mad." Grace glares angrily at Peter from her place by the kitchen counter: "MOM!"

"Dad maybe you should just leave."

" No Zach, I don't want to leave you two when you're this mad at me."

"Mom's going to make you leave," Grace growls, "MOM!"

"I don't think she's here Gracie."

"I got that already," she's already tapping away on her phone before putting it to her ear, tapping her foot impatiently until her mother answers her cell phone a little too breathlessly for Grace's liking. "Mom, where are you? We're at the apartment" She smirks at her mother's stumbling, "No, no, we'll be fine for the night, no you don't need to come home, we'd only be alone in our rooms anyway...we're mad at dad...I'll tell you tomorrow...yes I promise...bring bagels! Love you."

Peter could only hear Graces side of the conversation but got the gist, yet he couldn't for the life of him figure out where Alicia could be at 10 at night, but then Grace simultaneously clued him in and broke his heart a little more as she laughed and said "Yeah tell Will we said hi too, night Mom."

* * *

Will had her pressed into his couch cushions with a baseball game replay on the TV. This was what he liked, normal nights with his girlfriend. He could call her that now, the divorce was proceeding quickly and calmly, everyone from Eli to Diane to the press knew about the split and very little fuss was being made with comments like "about time," and "She stayed longer than I would've," circulating the LG hallways _and_ Zach and Grace liked him. However the highlight of his week was definitely the alone time he was getting right now with Alicia. Her warm hand was pressed into his back under his button-down-work-shirt and her knee was resting against his hip as they kissed. Will's hands skimmed her sides and pushed her sweater over her stomach to reveal more of her warm skin. "mmm, what happened to wanting to watch the game replay?" "You want me to stop Leesh?" He knew the answer even as he asked it. "God no"

Will kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth, "you're trying to kill me woman!" his right hand slipped down her side and to her hip to pull her closer as he dipped his head to kiss her neck. His hand moved to the button on her jeans and opened it along with the zipper, quickly dipping his hand inside. As he encountered wet silk Alicia arched her back to get more pressure where she needed it and Will groaned into her neck as he moved his fingers under the scrap of silk. Will ran a finger through the pooled wetness at her center and spread some over her clit before he started to circle the bundle of nerves. "Mhhmm, baby, are you this wet for me?" "You were very good in court today Will, very impressive, I liked your, ahh, ar...argument, and your story was very, st..stimulating," Alicia could barely get the words out around the deep breaths she was trying to take to slow her heart rate. Will grinned down at her and leaned in to kiss her when the shrill "Hey mom pick up the phone!" broke the intimacy of the moment.

It took all the will power that they both possessed to separate themselves to a respectable enough distance for her to answer the phone to her daughter.

"Hey honey, what's up?" Will tried not to snicker at how breathless she still was, rather proud of himself really. "Uhh, um I , I'm erh," Will finds her stumbling adorable, "I'm at Will's apartment." The fact that that honesty is possible warms Will's heart just a little bit, because he had spent months afraid that they would never get here, that she'd figure out he wasn't worthy of her and her kids and run clear in the other direction. "Do you guys need me to come home, I can be there in 20 minutes," _Please can I come too if you have to leave _ Will can't help but think it, he sleeps better next to Alicia, it's just a fact of his life now. "Are you sure?" _yes, _"Okay, why are you guys home though? I thought you were staying at dad's after dinner?" Will hoped they were okay, he'd come to love them as if they were his own, and watching them or Alicia hurt was horrible for him, "What?! Why?" She glanced over to him with a concerned, motherly look in her eye, and he just smiled at her and nudged her knee with his fist to try and coax a grin out of her, he succeeded. "Okay well call us if you need anything...we'll be home for breakfast...I love you guys too."

"Tell them I say Hi!" Alicia looked to the source of the noise and shoved her boyfriend's shoulder, failing to push him over like she had intended but smiling like an idiot nevertheless, Owen, Will's sister Aubrey and her mother all said they smiled at each other like lovestruck fools, but she never wanted to lose this happiness, and she never wanted Will to look at her or smile at her any differently than he did now. "Did you hear that honey?...night Gracie." she hung up the phone, "they say hi too." Alicia put her hand on Will's abs and pushed until he got the hint and leaned back on the arm of the couch as she moved to straddle his waist in the confined space.

"So we don't have to go to your place?"

"Mhhm no, not until breakfast time anyway."

"Are they okay?" She smiled sweetly at him then, "yes, I think, mad about something, but fine."

"Okay, so I still have you all to myself for the rest of the night?"

"Why yes you do counsellor, do you need to prep me some more?"

"I think you're all prepped and ready to go, Leesh," will pushes the skin-tight denim down her hips and she stood to shimmy them all the way off before climbing back on top of Will and leaning down to kiss his lips, "you're perfect," he mumbled against her skin.

Alicia smiled down at him shyly before forcefully pulling at his belt buckle.

* * *

Grace hung up with Alicia and turned to her dad and older brother, "Mom's staying at Will's tonight but told us to call if we need them."

"Did I hear something about bagels?"

"Haha yeah, there's that great bagel place a block down from Will's apartment, they may as well bring us some if they're coming home for breakfast with us...you can go now dad, we're fine, don't need an adult here."

Peter shook himself out of his hurt daze and looked to his daughter, "I'm not leaving you guys alone, while your mom's out..." Grace cut him off before he could finish his bitter thought.

"Out what? What were you planning to say dad? She's a grown up and Will's nice, he makes her happy and he makes an effort with us, a _real_ effort to get to know us, not Kayla's fake nonsense, Mom shouldn't have to come home because you pissed us off, we've stayed alone at your place before, but it's different because Mom's with Will right?"

For once in his life Peter Florrick was truly speechless, mainly because she was right. If Alicia had been with her mother or Owen he wouldn't have said a word, would've just left, but he is always going to feel like Will Gardner took his wife's heart, the only real problem with that theory is that her heart was Will's first, in law school, at Georgetown, two whole years before she even met Peter himself. "Sorry guys, and I'm sorry for springing Kayla on you tonight, I should've asked you first, I will in future, I'll call you guys tomorrow morning to talk." and with that he pat Zach on the shoulder and left the apartment that he'd never really been welcome in.

"I hate her."

"Who? Mom?!"

"NO! _Kayla" _Grace accented in a high-pitched voice.

Zach laughs at his sister's imitation of their Dad's new girlfriend, "I don't like her either, she's closer to our age than his! Eli's going to pitch a world-class fit when he sees her, _'Oh the optics Peter! She's just like Amber Madison, it'll make them remember! I'm going to lay down in a dark room!'_"

By the end of his Eli imitation, Grace was in fits of laughter and Zach joined her because their Dad was being pathetic and dating a blonde 26 year-old to try and make himself feel better, but it was just funny now they were a little less mad.

When they calmed down, "I'm headed to bed, night Zach."

"I'm gonna watch TV out here for a bit, night Gracie."

* * *

Alicia and Will walked through her apartment door a little after 9 the next morning each with two grocery store bags and Will with a big bag of cream-cheese filled bagels of varying flavours. "FOOD!" Alicia yelled as soon as the door was shut behind them. A matching set of rapid footsteps ended in two kids skidding into the kitchen before the bags had even touched the counter. Will held the bag out of their reach for a second before surrendering to their twin-Alicia-like pouts and handed the bagels over, "Save me a sesame seed one or be sorry!" was Alicia's only comment while she unpacked their groceries.

"What's all that?" Zach asked around a mouthful of cheese and onion bagel.

"Proper food in addition to the many forms of snack food and ice creams we bought to see if you guys wanted to put on Netflix and have a TV day? Unless you have plans?" Will smiled at them as he finished his proposal.

"I'm in," Grace smiled at Will over her bagel.

"Me too, if there's food and Netflix I'm there."

"Good, so are you going to tell us why you got mad at Dad and came home last night? I was worried," Will knows they can't refuse Alicia's mom tone.

Zach was the one to answer for them, Grace just started looking more interested in the bagel and angrily tearing at it, "Dad decided not to tell us beforehand that he was bringing his new girlfriend to dinner."

"Well he should've asked or at least warned you both first, but I know that's not it, spill."

"She's 26 and a fake blonde," Grace chimes in.

"Ah, there it is," Alicia sigh and looks at her children, "you guys doing okay now?"

"Yeah, we just don't want to have to make nice with her, it's embarrassing how young she is, and how stupid."

Will, who had been quiet until now, leaving Alicia to it, snickered at that, policing himself before looking up, only to find three matching smirks aimed in his direction. "At least you're not stupid baby, or 26," Alicia bantered to him.

"Yeah Will, we'd think much less of you if you were a model/actress whose main aspiration in life is to be Miss Universe and get world peace." Even with his eyes on Grace as she spoke, out of the corner of his eye Will caught Alicia's jaw drop open before she giggled into her bagel. At that moment a knock sounded at the door and Will got up to answer it. As he pulled the door open his grin dimmed slightly at the sight of Peter and a _very_ blonde young _girl_ on the other side. "Peter."

"Will."

"Uh, come in." will stepped aside to let them past, " they're in the kitchen." Will let them precede him into the kitchen and saw Alicia glance up from Zach and Grace to the new arrivals and her smile drop a little too, though she kept her features polite and non-hostile.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey, we uh, wanted to come smooth things over with the kids, I hope that's okay with you."

Peter was honestly surprised that Will and Alicia were home so early.

"It's fine." Will could tell she wasn't all that sure she was 'fine' but he couldn't tell what was making her uncomfortable.

"Fine, Dad, lets do this in the living room, let Mom and Will eat their breakfast."

"Hi, I'm Kayla!" the blonde introduced herself to the two of them enthusiastically, while they just smiled placatingly at her before she turned to follow Peter into the other room.

"You okay Leesh?"

"Yes, I just don't think he should have brought her here with him, the kids won't appreciate it, that's for sure." Will nodded in agreement and tilted his head at her and smiled. Alicia look at him curiously but caught on quickly as he wiped his thumb across her bottom lip and tilted her chin up with his fingers, "Will,"

"Mhhmm," he stopped her from saying anything else by pressing his lips to hers and smiled into the kiss as Alicia moaned against his lips and he slipped his arms around her waist.

Peter looked up from Zach and Grace as Kayla tried talking to them and immediately wished he hadn't, but now he didn't think he could look away. Will had his hand on Alicia's chin and as the other man leaned in to kiss his near-ex-wife, Peter felt 4 years of regret fall onto his shoulders as he watched Alicia melt into Will's arms and forcefully grasp the back of his head with her right hand.

* * *

Hours later Will and Alicia stood in the kitchen making dinner and watching Zach and Grace throw popcorn at each other and bicker about whether Saw 1 or 5 was the best one to watch with dinner. "Thank you for today Will."

"Why're you thanking me?"

"It was your idea, and just how you are with them, and me, I like it, I like this, us, together properly."

"Me too."

"You're grinning like idiots again guys," Zach said as he walked into the kitchen to grab another soda to drink.

Yes, Will Gardner likes normal with Alicia.

* * *

Thank you for reading, J.


End file.
